Zombies Attack
by SomethinfgJust
Summary: A virus is spread throughout the world, zombies. It was a normal day for Percy and Annabeth, well, that was until Leo raced into his cabin, informing them about the zombies attacking camp. Annabeth is confused, Percy is angry, and Leo is scared. Will they save the ones they love, or will they fail their friends, family, lovers, or more importantly, the world. [HASNT BEEN EDITED]


**First off I know demigods can't use tech but in this story it doesn't matter. This will be taking place after the Heroes Of Olympus series and ignoring Trails of Apollo and etc. characters might be a little OOC, I know. Leo is back with Calypso, but I will only give you one hidden secret. Calypso is alive. :3**

"Seaweed Brain, I'm serious!" Annabeth whined as she hit her boyfriend playfully on the chest. They were currently in the poseidon cabin arguing over god knows what.

Percy groaned. "Whatever, Wise Girl."

Just as he said that a large banging noise was heard from the door. Percy groaned and shared a annoyed glance with Annabeth before walking over to the door.

"Coming, coming," he groaned as he opened the door. Leo raced through the door and locked it, sweat was pouring down his face, his skin now pale.

"Leo," Annabeth asked, now very concerned. "What's going on?"

"Zombies," he screeched. "They're everywhere!"

Percy started to laugh. "You're so funny bro."

Leo yelped. "I am not kidding! I was talking to Grover when someone from the Aphrodite cabin bit him, then ten seconds later he turned into a damned zombie!"

Annabeth looked into Leo's eyes, searching them for any lies. "Leo's telling the truth, Percy, lock all the windows and doors, or any openings. Leo, do you know how this happened?"

Percy raced over to his windows and looked out. "Guys, there's zombies everywhere."

Annabeth raced over to Percy and looked out the window. Zombies were everywhere. There were no survivors in sight.

"I don't know, all I know is some Aphrodite kid, I think her name was Lana bit Grover and now everyone's a zombie! You know, this would make a really good movie," Leo said, scratching his chin.

"Valdez, shut up!" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth was scared out of her mind but would never admit it out loud.

"What do we do? We can't just stay in here forever?" Percy asked, looking out the window. "Guys, I see Conner, he's currently running from a herd of zombies, we have to save him."

"You're right," Annabeth said. "Leo, use your fire to blast any of the zombies. Percy, shoot water at them, and if you can't." Silence. "Control the water in their bodies."

Leo gasped. "Woah, you can do that? So, you can like what? Make me pee?"

"Not the time, Leo," Percy sighed.

Zombies were now surrounding the cabin. Banging on the walls and windows, looking for a way in.

"Soon they are going to knock down the cabin," Annabeth said, holding the door up with Leo. "We need to get out of camp Half-blood and look for any survivors."

Leo nodded as Annabeth pulled her dagger off of her dresser. "You guys ready?"

Both boys nodded and opened the door, zombies pounced on them but Annabeth stabbed several as Leo set some of them on fire.

"Percy, we will hold them off. Get a bag and put anything we need in it," Annabeth screamed, stabbing yet another zombie that looked a lot like Grover.

"Guys," Annabeth said, she was on the verge of tears. "I just killed Grover."

Percy stopped packing his bag and looked at the floor, there laid his best friend, Grover. Percy tried not to let the tears fall but they escaped his eyes like a storm. "It's not your fault, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded and wiped serval tears off of her cheek. Leo backed them both up and pulled a screwdriver out of his tool belt and threw it at a nearby zombie, hitting them right in the head.

"Woah," Percy gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Leo groaned. "Let's go, Annie and I killed all the zombies nearby, we need to save Stroll number one."

Annabeth nodded, ignoring Leo's nickname for her and walked out the door, Percy trailing behind her with a backpack slung over his shoulder and Riptide in his hand. Leo followed behind Percy, looking behind him to make sure no zombies were following them.

They ran quietly, hoping to not earn any of the zombies attention.

"Do you think anyone else is alive?" Percy whispered, gripping Riptide even tighter, his knuckles now white.

Leo sighed. "I'm scared."

Annabeth looked behind her to look at the two. "We have to keep moving, I think I see Conner up ahead."

The boys nodded and ran after Annabeth. Soon they reached the Big House, zombies were everywhere but it appeared that only if they were loud, they were noticed.

Meanwhile, Connor looked at the zombie bite on his arm. He only had five more seconds until he turned into one, he knew it. Connor looked at the knife in his hand and sighed, a tear slid down his cheek. He would rather be dead than a zombie. "I love you, Travis," he said as he slit his own throat, the blood flowing out of it like rain pouring from the sky.

Annabeth raced up to Connor. "No, no, no, no," she muttered as she shook his limp body. "I lost Grover, I can't lose you too."

"Annabeth," Leo whimpered, he sounded like a dying dog. "He's gone. Everyone's gone, we're all gonna die."

Annabeth wiped another tear from her eyes. "We're going to be okay," she said, trying to assure herself and Leo. She was scared out of her mind. For once in her life she had no idea what the hell was going on. She thought about all the people she loved.

 _Piper_

 _Hazel_

 _Frank_

 _Nico_

 _Sally_

 _Paul_

 _Jason_

And many more.. Even _Reyna_. They could all be dead.

Leo slid down the wall and closed Connor's eyes. "They're all dead. Aren't they?"

Annabeth nodded sadly. "Probably."

"Where's Percy?" Leo whimpered.

"Looking to see if Chiron is in the Big House," Annabeth replied, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Annabeth, if were all going to die, I want you to know that your like a sister to me," Leo said, attempting to wipe the blood off of his hands.

"Same, Leo. Same."

Percy walked over to them and slid down the wall, running his hands through his hair. "Chiron isn't here."

Annabeth nodded. "Figured."

"Annie, think, do you remember reading anything about zombies?" Leo asked, playing with a broken screw.

Annabeth throught for a moment before sighing. "In the year 1987, a corporation named _Legendary Scientist_ made a serium that could give humans zombie like smarts, lust, appearances, etc. According to," she continued but Percy cut her off.

"English please."

Annabeth glared at him. "What I'm saying is, that serium was destroyed in 1988 because of dangerous possibilities. If certain people got their hands on it, it could have caused world domination or even the end of the world."

"Wow. That's so cool," Leo muttered, quickly shutting up after the glare Annabeth sent him.

"So someone made what, a copy?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled slightly. "Wow Seaweed Brain, who knew you could be smart."

"Is there a cure?" Leo asked, hoping to find a way to save his friends.

Annabeth sighed. "Yes, but you're not going to like it."

"What?" Percy and Leo said in synchronization, causing them to both blush.

"In order to save the world, we're going to have to kill all the zombies."

"What, so that's the cure?" Percy groaned, glaring at his girlfriend.

"A cure for the world, there is no medication or antidote I can give the zombies. Well, not one I know about," Annabeth growled.

"I have a idea," Percy suddenly said.

Leo stiffed a laugh. "Percy Jackson, a idea? I'm amazed."

Percy glared at him and looked over at Annabeth, clasping her hand with his. "Maybe this is only like, I dunno, effecting demigods."

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe."

"If we can get any of the campers that have turned into a zombie, and like, lure them here somehow, maybe we can learn their weaknesses," Percy suggested.

"How the heck are we supposed to get one here without one of us getting bitten?" Annabeth asked, her hands now sweaty.

"I'll go," Leo muttered, getting up off the ground.

"What? No, how are you going to get a zombie here without getting bit?" Annabeth asked.

Leo sighed. "That's the thing, I am going to be the zombie you lure."

"WHAT? That's a crazy idea," Percy stuttered.

"I'm the weakest out of everyone at camp, plus, if you find an antidote for zombies you can just heal me," Leo suggested.

"...And If we don't?"

"I'll see you in hell," Leo giggled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Connor's body. "I have a better idea."

 **R.I.P: CONNER STROLL AND GROVER UNDERWOOD.**

 **Questions: [You don't need to answer these but they will give me ideas for the next chapter.]**

 **1: Who should be found alive next, Calypso or Piper.**

 **2: Does anyone seem OOC?**

 **3: Should I do longer chapters that will take longer, or shorter chapters that will be out quicker?**

 **4: Which character would you like to see the most that hasn't been introduced in the story yet?**

 **5: Am I doing a good job and should continue?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
